


Blown (like a candle)

by ColdwaughterWoes (TrickyMxtape)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Quentin Coldwater, Blow Jobs, Creative birthday gifts, Eliot Waugh's Canonically Huge Dick, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quentin is new to wax play but not sucking dick, Wax Play, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyMxtape/pseuds/ColdwaughterWoes
Summary: “Did you want me to cover you in wax and blow you like a candle?”
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Blown (like a candle)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when you write an introduction to wax-play guide, then try to turn it into fan-fiction. Started in October then abandoned when my brain died. But now we’re all stuck at home and apparently I have dick sucking on the brain. I don't write smut very often but I tried

Eliot stood in the doorway to his room in the cottage, blinking at the sight before him. His bed was bathed in candle light, the warm glow glinting off the multiple reflective surfaces throughout the room. This wasn’t an entirely surprising occurrence. The true surprise came in the form of the slightly awkward boy, perched at the end of his bed, sleeves pushed above his elbows and dripping candle wax along his forearm. Clearing his throat, Eliot stepped into the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

“Eliot! You’re early!” Quentin jerked his arm back, spattering wax across his pants “I … um, I heard you and Margo trying to come up with plans a couple of weeks ago and I wasn’t sure if you would want to do anything but also wanted to surprise you...So. Candles. Birthday.”

“Just to be certain I got all of that correctly, I’m going to ask you a few questions, but to make sure we don’t get buried under all the words you think you need to say here, I need one word answers or head gestures only.”

“You overheard Margo and I, talking about the fact that my birthday was coming up?”

A blush spread over Quentin’s face. “Yes.”

“And you wanted to give me a birthday surprise?” Eliot smirked.

A small nod.

“Did you want me to cover you in wax and blow you like a candle?”

Eliot quirked his brow at the violent shake of his head Quentin gave in response. He gently pushed the soft brown hair back from Quentin’s face, then ran his fingers along his jaw until Eliot could tilt his chin up and make Quentin meet his eyes. “Baby, I think I’m going to need you to say that out loud.”

With a stubborn look in his eyes, Quentin stated, “I want to blow you.”

Eliot grinned, moving in close to press their lips together in a quick kiss. It was barely more than a peck but it made Quentin’s heart flutter. “Shall I strip for you? Or do you want to…?”

“Oh God, yes.” Quentin groaned, making Eliot chuckle. 

“You didn’t pick one, Q.”

Quentin felt his fingers twitch. He desperately wanted to touch where before Eliot had seemed … not untouchable, they touched all the time, but definitely unattainable for him. He is very aware that if he puts his hands on the man, he won’t want to stop, and he has plans to get through first. 

“Undress for me, please.”

Eliot smirked as he trailed his fingers down the buttons of his vest, toying with them before popping each one free. He got a small rush as Quentin’s mouth dropped open, following the slowly exposing skin as he undid his shirt to follow. Eliot shrugged off both his shirt and vest, hands dropping to the waistband of his pants.

“Wait,” Quentin said as Eliot popped the button above his fly. “Just... stay like that for now.” 

He spread a couple of towels on the bed. “Your stuff is really nice and I don’t want to get anything on it,” he said, in response to Eliot’s questioning look, then gestured to indicate he should get on the bed as Quentin stepped to fetch the supplies he had placed on the dresser.

“Q, you should know that I never mind making a mess of my bed with a pretty boy. Besides, we’re magicians, there are cleaning spells. My skin is delicate and I desire soft blankets.” Eliot said with a wink and a grin, as he pushed the towels to the floor.

“Oh yeah? Well if your skin is so delicate, maybe this is a bad idea and I should go?” It was phrased like a question, but the light in his eyes and the smile on his face showed he had no intention of leaving.

“Fuck you, Coldwater.”

“Maybe next time? I told you I have plans. You should lay on your back.”

As Eliot crawled onto the bed, it took a moment for Quentin to stop staring. He started to unscrew the lid on a bottle, then paused with a concerned look on his face. “I should have checked in advance, you don’t have any skin allergies, right?”

“No, so you can rub anything you want on me.” A quick glance to Quentin’s crotch let Eliot watch a lovely blush spread across his face. He watched Quentin pour a liquid into his palm, before rubbing his hands together to warm it. “For curiosity's sake, what are you going to rub on me?”

“Oh, it’s just, like a massage oil, unscented, to - Did you know that the library here at Brakebills is really good? Like, there are books on  _ everything.  _ Anyway, there was a book that said using an oil or something like that can make the wax easier to remove.” 

Eliot smiled up at him, pulling a couple of pillows down so he wouldn’t have to strain his neck to watch Quentin work. “Of course you found a book to tell you about wax play. You could have just asked.”

“If I asked, I couldn’t have surprised you. And before you suggest asking Margo instead, it took a lot for me to actually consider this a viable idea and it’s a coin-toss on whether Margo will offer helpful advice or make mocking virgin jokes. I wouldn’t have built up the courage again until  _ next _ year.” Quentin ran his hands down Eliot’s chest, taking the softness of his skin as he spread the oil, lingering on the texture of his chest hair and then the feel of his nipples hardening under his fingertips. “ It’s good to know that you have some experience with this, so you can tell me if I get something horribly wrong.”

‘Mmm that’s nice, Q.” Eliot moaned gently and arched into Quentin’s touch, receiving a small smile and a light batting with the back of Q’s hand in response.

“Behave. I have plans and I can’t let you distract me.” He poured more oil on Eliot’s skin, rubbing it across his ribs and down to the waistband of his pants, dragging his slick fingers under the edge in the space created when Eliot had popped the button, fondling him gently before removing his hand.

“El..? can you light this for me?” Eliot blinked up at him, dazed more from the Quentin of it all than the quick stroke that had ended far too soon for his liking. A green candle waved near his face. “I dropped the lighter and you’re better at that fire spell than me.”

He smiled and rolled his fingers through the spell, ending with a snap that sparked the wick. They watched the flame lick down, heating the wax until it started to drip onto the centre of Eliot’s chest. “Mmmm. It’s warm.”

“Yeah, I noticed when I was testing it that this one is kind of like a nice warm bath. It’s soy.. I have a couple of other… strengths? Candles with different melting points because they have beeswax in them. I didn’t get a chance to try them before you came back though.”

“I’m at your mercy, Q.” Eliot said, like it was a challenge but Quentin just smiled softly as he moved the candle slowly down Eliot’s torso. He spread dark green drops of wax over his chest, varying the distance between the candle and his skin to change the intensity of the heat.

Quentin picked up the second candle, lighting it off the first. He blew the first candle out, waiting a moment for the wick to stop glowing before placing it down on the bed. As the wax from the new candle dripped Eliot gasped lightly and Quentin cast a quick worried look up at him, pulling his arm away from Eliot’s torso. “No baby, it’s good. I was just surprised.”

“Oh, this one has the beeswax I mentioned in it… to make it more stingy. Is it too much? I have another one that has more, but I don’t have to use that. I didn’t get a chance to test the beeswax candles before you got back. He glanced at the smattering of green splatters on his forearm.

“Q.” Eliot reached out, running his fingers over the wax bumps as he guided the candle back over his body. “Keep going. I like it.” 

The increase in temperature brought an increase in reactions from Eliot. Quiet moans, soft arches of his back, Quentin found all of them intoxicating. It wasn’t his most graceful moment, but Quentin scrambled onto the bed, trying not to drop the candle as he threw one leg over Eliot’s thighs. He didn’t want anything to accidentally catch fire but he needed those motions and noises beneath him. 

Quentin lit the final candle, and it’s first spatters of wax across his ribs had Eliot grasping onto Quentin’s legs. “Good?”

“ _ Fuck. _ Yeah, Q. It’s good.”    
  
With a candle in each hand, Quentin leaned forward, trailing hot wax over Eliot’s collar bones, across the hollow of his throat, enjoying the whimpers and moans he pulled forth as Eliot squirmed under him. He whirled the candles around each other, intensifying the effect of the flames and causing the candles to drip faster. Quentin settled harder over Eliot’s hips, pinning him under his weight.

“Q,” Eliot groaned, his hands sliding up Quentin’s thighs before clinging to his hips. 

Quentin edged the candles closer to his skin, increasing the sting and sensation of heat in the drips scattering across Eliot’s ribs. 

“Hold this for me, El.” He gave Eliot the candle before sliding back along his thighs, his fingers catching the waistband of Eliot’s pants as he moved and drawing them down his legs. 

Quentin’s eyes widened at the sight of Eliot’s cock being bared to hi and his face filled with excitement. He had known Eliot would be big, had felt it growing under his ass, but that didn’t prepare him for the actual length and girth of the man. And it made Quentin’s mouth water.

Eliot continued moving the candle over his own body, focusing the heated drips over his nipples as he moaned. Quentin took a moment to watch Eliot’s body moving with pleasure before climbing back on the bed beside him. He took Eliot’s hand, guiding the candle down his body, watching the drips of hot wax run down his sides and along the trail of his iliac crest. Using the fingers of his free hand, quentin rubbed through the still warm wax, massaging his flesh before drawing his fingertips closer to Eliot’s cock. He trailed them over his cock, feeling him harden under his touch. Quentin took a moment to blow out the candle before shifting to insert himself between Eliot’s legs. 

Quentin’s nails scratched up Eliot’s thighs, lifting and cracking wax where it had set across his hips and onto his stomach. “So, it’s been a while since I last did this, but I really, really like it.” He ended with a swift lick across the head of Eliot’s cock. He followed with a gentle kiss to the very tip before opening his mouth and taking him between his lips. He rolled his tongue against Eliot’s cock, enjoying the weights and taste as his mouth slid across the flesh. 

Quentin sucked dick the way he did most other things he enjoyed, with a lot of passion but little finesse and  _ fuck _ Eliot thought it was perfect. He was perfect. He was probably going to choke if he kept up the way he was going.

“Careful, don’t hurt yourself.” 

Quentin’s eyes were watering when he looked up at Eliot again, panting with excitement and a little bit of strain. “Feel’s good, El.” He guided Eliot’s hand to his head. “Help me, I want to take more.”   
  
“Fuck, Q. Do you have any idea how perfect you are?” Eliot’s hand tightened in Quentins hair, holding his head still as Eliot thrust into his mouth. “You are so fucking good.”   
  
Quentin’s stopped sucking, just accepting Eliot’s length along his tongue and into his throat. He moaned as Eliot pushed deeper, Quentin’s nose brushing against the well groomed hair at the base of Eliot’s cock. Eliot’s hand slid down the curve of Quentin’s neck, holding him with his cock lodged deep. Can I cum on your face pretty boy? Quentin nodded, or tried in what way he could with Eliot pressed into his throat. He drew back up Eliot’s cock and moved off the bed. Lowering himself to the floor, he sat back on his heels with his tongue still out. Eliot moved to the edge of the bed, taking his length in hand, stroking towards Quentin’s face. “I want your cum on me, El. Please.”

Eliot groaned as his body tensed, spurting over Quentin’s pretty little mouth. Quentin grinned as his face was streaked with white, trails landing across his tongue. He licked at what he could reach, then sat back on his heels, keeping eye contact with Eliot as he used his fingers to sweep cum from his cheeks into his mouth. “You taste good.”   
  
With a quick smile, Quentin’s fingers flicked through the tuts to clean the cum and wax from them both. “I hope you liked your present, Eliot. I sure did.”   
  
He stood and walked out of the room, leaving Eliot to stare after him as the door swung closed.   
“What the fuck was that, Coldwater?”

**Author's Note:**

> The candles are all slightly different shades of dark green because I kept thinking about Eliot's robe for the trails and beeswax can give candles a more yellow tone.


End file.
